bwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonya Deville
In June 2015, Deville (under her real name Daria Berenato) was one of the thirteen finalists for the sixth season of the WWE competition Tough Enough. She was the third competitor eliminated from the competition. In October 2015, Berenato signed a contract with WWE, and was assigned to their developmental brand NXT to begin her training. She made her in-ring debut on December 3 during a live event against Nia Jax, which she lost. Berenato made her first televised appearance and in-ring debut under her real name on the August 17 episode of NXT, where she competed in a six-woman tag team match along with Mandy Rose, and Alexa Bliss, in which they were defeated by Carmella, Liv Morgan, and Nikki Cross. Berenato returned to television on the November 23 episode of NXT in another six-woman tag team match with The Iconic Duo (Billie Kay and Peyton Royce), where they lost to Aliyah, Ember Moon and Liv Morgan. On the December 21 episode of NXT, Berenato competed in her first televised singles match, where she was defeated by Billie Kay due to a distraction by Peyton Royce. Berenato returned on the May 3, 2017, episode of NXT under the new ring name Sonya Deville, participating in a number one contender's battle royal for Asuka's NXT Women's Championship, where she was eliminated by Peyton Royce and Billie Kay. Following this, Deville began a winning streak, defeating Lacey Evans, Rachel Evers, Jenna Van Bemel, and Zeda. Following another short hiatus, Deville returned on the October 18 episode of NXT, where she participated in a triple threat match against Ember Moon and Ruby Riot to gain an spot on the fatal four-way match for the vacant NXT Women's Championship at NXT TakeOver: WarGames on November 18, which was won by Moon. On the November 22 episode of NXT, Deville was defeated by Ruby Riot. A rematch took place on the December 6 episode of NXT, where they faced off in a no holds barred match which Deville won. Deville then unsuccessfully challenged Ember Moon for the title on the December 27 episode of NXT. On the November 20, 2017, episode of Raw, Deville joined Mandy Rose and Paige as they attacked Sasha Banks, Bayley, Mickie James, and Alexa Bliss. A week later, the trio's name was revealed as Absolution. Deville had her first televised match on the main roster at Tribute to the Troops ''on December 19, where Absolution defeated Bayley, Mickie James and Sasha Banks. On January 28, 2018 at the Royal Rumble, Deville entered the first women's Royal Rumble match at number 10, and she eliminated Torrie Wilson, lasting 6:41 before being eliminated by Michelle McCool. She was also in the first women's Elimination Chamber match on February 25 at Elimination Chamber, where she was defeated by Bliss. In April, Paige retired from the ring due to neck injuries and became the SmackDown general manager. In her first WrestleMania appearance, at WrestleMania 34, Deville participated in the WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal, which would be won by Naomi. During the 2018 Superstar Shake-up, both Deville and Rose were drafted to [[SmackDown|''SmackDown]], but Paige declared they would not receive special treatment and that Absolution is over. Throughout the summer, Deville would continue her alliance with Rose as the two remained a tag team and competed in various singles and tag team matches. On October 28, Deville also took part of the first ever all women's pay–per–view, WWE Evolution, competing in a battle royal match where she was eliminated by Rose. In November, it was announced that Deville will take part of Team SmackDown for the upcoming traditional five–on–five elimination match at Survivor Series. In her first appearance at the event, Deville was one of the final two women of the team alongside Asuka, but she was eliminated via count out after a brawl with Bayley outside the ring. On January 27, 2019, at the Royal Rumble, Deville competed in her second Royal Rumble match, where she entered at number 25, lasting 04:26, before she was eliminated by Alexa Bliss. On February 17, Deville and Rose competed in a six–team Elimination Chamber match for the inaugural WWE Women's Tag Team Championship at the namesake pay–per–view, where they were the last team eliminated by the eventual winners Sasha Banks and Bayley. Shortly after Fastlane, the dissolution angle between Deville and Rose was once again portrayed as both accidentally cost each other matches against SmackDown Women's Champion Asuka. Both Deville and Rose competed in the second WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal during the WrestleMania 35 pre–show, however, they were one of the last competitors eliminated from the match. In May, Deville and Rose were given the opportunity to choose between each other who would be the last competitor for the Money in the Bank ladder match at the namesake pay–per–view on May 19. Deville, who insisted on Rose getting the spot, tried to climb the ladder and help Rose win the match, however, Bayley was able to fight them off and retrieve the briefcase.Category:SmackDown Superstars